love's denial
by darkjak757
Summary: phil has second thoughts about loving Keely. last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

"So we're still on for the mall today, right?" keely had said to her best friend

" Sure keel, wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied Phil

"Cool see you after class" keely hugged him and walked off to class. Phil watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner

"Why don't you take a picture, it last longer" said a voice behind him he turned around to find via staring right at him.

"What are you talking about" he said, glaring at her

"Admit it you've fallen for her" via said with a little smile on her face. "For who…ke-keely, no way your out of your mind" said phil

"whatever! I see the way you stare at her and how that goofy grin comes to your fae vey time she is near! "admit it: your in love with your best friend

"your crazy…shes like a sister to me" he said giving her a look

"sure…just keep telling yourself that" she turned and walked off

Phil looked down at his shoes _"she's crazy" _he thought _I can't be in love with keely…can I ? _


	2. Chapter 2

All during the day Phil could not stop thinking about what via said _" I see the way you stare at her and how that goofy grin comes to your face every time she is near! "admit it: your in love with your best friend_

Phil talked in a whisper as he walking to keely's locker after school" its…not…true. I'm not…..in love...with…keely. I mean…she's pretty and…

" who's pretty? "

Phil turned around to come face to face with keely

"hey keel"

"hey, so who were you talking about, got a secret crush" keely teased

"wha…I…No!" yelled Phil

"OK…OK…don't need to get touchy." Keely said looking shocked

"sorry…I …anyway ready to go to the mall"

"yeah…but first lets go to my house for a minute I have to pick something up"

then a boy Phil's age walked up to them "hey keel see you Saturday" then he walked off smiling

"who was that" said Phil with an uneasiness in his voice

"oh…that's Jake…we have a date Saturday…."

"Oh…do you like him…."

"kinda….why, you jealous?"

"No…." but he could not help but feel like his heart was crushed, but this shouldn't be….why did he care if keely had a date with some boy…but then again he always felt this way when she had a date…_No! she's my best friend that's it!_"

"Phil….Phil…you there" waving her had in his face. She had been doing this for the past 5 minutes.

"oh…uh…yea I'm happy for keels! With a fake smile

"cool, well my date's tomorrow…but today my time is with you

Phil's heart skipped a beat "cool"


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping at keely's house they walked to the mall and keely took phil to every clothes store in the mall to help look for the perfect dress for tomorrow (which Phil had a very big problem with but say anything). In the fourth or fifth store Phil just had to ask the question that was eating him all day.

"So how did you meet this guy?"

"Jake?' Asked keely

"sure" replied Phil

" well he is in my math class and one day we talked and he told me that he always wanted to ask me out but, get this, he thought you I were a couple so he couldn't. isn't that funny?"

"y-yeah….real funny" replied Phil

" so when I told him that you were just my best friend and nothing more he wanted to know if I would like to see a movie and I said yes!"

"Oh…well than that's cool. I can't believe that he thought we were a couple" said Phil

"I know, could you imagine us as a couple, that would be weird." Keely said

"yeah… really weird" Phil felt his heart skip a few beats.

"anyway keel can we hurry this up, I think I'm starting to get a headache" Phil lied

"oh…OK"

after 30 more minutes they finally left the mall. They walked back to keelys house and talked on her porch

" well keels this is where I leave you, I hope you have fun on your date" Phil said

"wait can't I just come over your house tomorrow"

"well…I'm kinda going somewhere tomorrow with my dad" Phil lied again

"ok then I will call you to tell you how my date went"

"cool" Phil said coldly

"cool" keely said then gave him a big hug "talk to you later"

"later" said Phil as he watched her go into her house

As Phil walked home he started thinking "_what's so crazy about us being a couple, I mean we know each other so well why would… wait a minute, why am I thinking about that, what do I care! _Phil was silent the rest of the way home. When he got home it was 9:00. He went up to his room with out saying hi to anyone and lied on his bed…he didn't fall asleep until 3:00am


	4. Chapter 4

Phil did not wake up until 3:00pm but he didn't get out of his his bed he just laid there with thoughts of keely running through his mind. Then his bedroom door opened and his sister pim was standing in his door way.

"Hey bro, dad is taking mom to see the northern lights tonight on the skyak so we're on our own for dinner tonight"

"kay" replied phil

"…What's wrong?"

"nothing…."

"is this about keely?"

"how did you know?"

"had an idea. I was wondering when you were going to realize it"

phil looked up "realized what?"

pim just rolled her eyes "that you love her …duh"

Last time someone said that phil looked at crazy. Now…he just looked down on the ground

"well I will leave you to your thoughts" pim smiled and left

phil just closed his eyes and fell asleep

he woke up around 7:00pm knew that keel was on her date and just turend on her radio and listen to Christy Carlson Romano:

I know we've been, friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time, I've opened up my eye's

Now I see, you were alway's with me...

Could it Be

You and I never imagined

Could it Be

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it Be

You were right here beside me

And I never knew

Could it be that it's true that it's you

That it's you

It's kinda funny you were, always's near

But who would ever thought that we would end up here

But every time I needed you, you've been there for me through

Now it's clear

I've been waiting for you----!

Could It be

You and I never imagined

Could it be

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it be

You were right here beside me

And I never knew

Could it be that it's true that it's you

Ooooooh

That it's you...

Oooh

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes------

Oh, that it's real

And it's true,

And it's just me and you!

Could it be?

That it's true

That IT'S YOU!-----

Could It be

You and I never imagined

Could it be

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it be

You were right here beside me

And I never knew,

Could it be that it's true that it's you.

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be

That it's true

that it's you

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be, oh it's you!------

he turned off his radio an layed down on his bed and whispered "I love you keely…I love so much" and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**before I begin I just want to say sorry I had bad puncuation in my chapters. I did not proof ****read them so thats whythere were a butt load of mistakes. so from now on there will be knowmore mistakes and i will proof read them! so here is chapter 5.**

Sunday afternoon the phone rang in Phil's room as he was just waking up.

"who could that be?" Phil said groggily.

He answered the phone to Keely's cheerful voice.

"Hey Phil, what's up."

"Nothing much, how did your date go."

"There is only one word to describe it…AWSOME!"

"Oh, t-that's nice, g-glad you had a good time." "_darn it!_" Phil thought

"We are hanging out tomorrow after school, sorry but this is kind of a date thing, so you can't come.

"_Never said I wanted to!" _thought Phil who was getting upset by the second.

"Hey I'm coming over your house today, I will be there in 30 minutes, I want to tell you everything about Jake and last night!

Phil sighed "OK, see you later"

"later." Then keely hung up the phone.

"Great, let me get ready to go hear her talk about her new boyfriend. Phil said.

He didn't get ready until 5 minutes before she showed up. He wasn't that enthusiastic about seeing her. Even though he always loved to see his best friend. He didn't know when he developed feelings for her but he couldn't deny it anymore: He was in love with his best friend, Keely Teslow. Then there was a knock on his door.

"I'll get it!" he yelled through the house running downstairs.

"Hey keel, come on in."

"Thanks, so how is it going?"

"Cool. Lets head up to my room" Phil said as they walked up the stairs.

As he closed the door. Keely started to talk about her date

"First we went to see the fourth Harry Potter movie and then he took me to a to a Romantic dinner then he took me for a walk in the park. And at the end of the night he drove me back to my house he…KISSED me on my porch! It was the best date of my life!"

"That's great! So are you guys a couple?" Phil said dreading her answer

"Yep!" Keely said happily.

Phil was sad that she said that but tried not to show it. "I'm happy for you Keels."

"Thanks Phil, I knew you would be!

They were in that room for a long time. Then keely looked at the clock then she gasped

"9:00! I have to get home, have to get ready for school.

"well see you tomorrow." Then he walked her to the door. Before he closed the door keely yelled "wait" and she ran up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"what was that for" Phil asked looking amazed and rubbing his cheek

"Just a thank you for understanding. I know that we may not hang out much anymore but I just want to tell you things will never change between us. You will always be my best friend no matter what! Talk to you later!" then she walked off

Phil then closed his door and thought to himself _"right I'm sure things will never change between us. Best friends forever, like it says on the tree."_ Then he spoke "But I want more!"


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry about the time it took me to post this chapter i had a writer's block. thanks for the reviews, keep sending them. yourgood commentsmakeme want to write more, thank you everybody. so with out further aduhere is chaptersix. **

"Well how did he take it"

"Fine, he was really happy for me."

"Oh…well then that's OK right? I mean that's what you want right?"

"Tia you know that's not what I want. Listen I will talk to you tomorrow, OK".

"OK, see you school keely, bye.

"bye" then keely hung up the phone.

"Phil you idiot when are you going to see the reason why I do things like this… I do them for you, for us! As she said this a tear cling to her eye.

Keely had just gotten home from Phil's house and decided to call her friend Tia, And tell her about her date which wasn't great. The opposite of what she she told Phil and Tia. First off during the movie Jake kept trying to put his arm around her which she hated! She had to shake it off about 5 different times. Then the romantic dinner was not at some restaurant but some nachos at the local seven eleven. Then when he dropped her off he practically forced himself on her. she slapped him and then he cursed at her then left.

But she told Phil she had a great time.If she told him all of that then he would help her out as a friend. But she did not want that. she wanted him to be there as her _boyfriend_. She knew that she loved him very much. But she also knew that he did not feel the same way. So to get her mind off him she dated other guys. But none of them came close to Phil. He was on her mind 24/7. And it hurt her to feel something that could never be. She had met him 3 years ago, In their freshmen year. at first she thought nothing of him but after the day he tutored her in algebra they formed a bond that to this day has grown stronger.

She knew that he was from the future but that wasn't the reason she loved him. Throughout the years he had always been there for her no matter what. Weather it was getting over her stage fright or the "tanner" incident. He stuck by her throughout it all. and that's when she knew…she was in love with her best friend.

As she laid on her pillow crying she wondered if he felt the same way. Before she cried herself to sleep she said these words:

"Phil I have to know… I love you, do you love me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Keely's P.O.V

When she woke up, she got dressed. Phil was going to be at her house in 5 minutes to walk with her to school. When she was walking out of her room, she heard the sound of a car horn coming from her driveway.

"what the…?"

I looked out of her window and saw Phil sitting in a car in the driver's seat.

"Since when did _he_ have a license and since when could _he_ actually drive," I said to myself as I walked out the door…"and where did he get a car that nice?"

"Where did you get something that nice!" I asked Phil, Staring at the blue BMW Z4.

"Its my dad's. He said that if we're going to be stuck here we might as well get licenses so we can drive cars. Can you believe I had to wait 6 months to drive this thing?

"Yeah, but you have another problem. You have to wait another 6 months before you can drive anyone around." I said

"Don't worry, Pim took care of that. She used the hypno ray on her WIZARDto hypnotize the guy so we could pass that rule. Dad didn't really like that, but what's done is done.

"Phil!" I said giving him a look.

"Anyway I wanted to surprise you. Now we don't have to spend all that time walking to school."

"Oh…but I liked walking to school with you. I really enjoy spending time with you, anytime I can" As I said this I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"T-thanks you better not let your boyfriend hear you say that.

"Phil I don't have a boyfriend." I said as I was getting in the car.

She was going to tell him the truth but she went with another story.

"I had a great time last night but we both decided to just remain friends. I only said we were going out just to make you jealous.

Phil's P.O.V

"Oh, well I'm sure you will find the right one for you." I said with a huge grin on my face

"why are you smiling?" Keely asked me.

"W-well now you don't have a prom date. I said making it up as we arrived in the school parking lot.

"And that's a good thing? she asked playfully hitting me on the arm

"owwww" I said while laughing, rubbing my arm. "Well now another guy has a chance with you."

"And who is this guy? Do I know him?" she asked

"I don't know? maybe."

Then the bell rang

"Well I hope it's who I have in mind." She said while we were walking to class. "I know he's the right guy…"

"Well who knows?" I said

Before I walked into class I wondered _"Could I be the one who…nah!"_


	8. Chapter 8

During class Phil could not stop staring at Keely. He sits right next to her so he would casually take side glances at her from time to time. But he could not understand why he was feeling this way toward her, How could he be in love with her. Even though she was smart, nice, and the most beautiful girl he had ever…

"Phil could you tell me what I just said?" The teacher asked interrupting his thoughts

"I don't know, don't you listen to yourself when you talk?" Phil asked out loud.

The class burst out laughing. Keely turned to Phil and smiled. Phil smiled back nervously.

"Good one Phil. I hope that little remark was worth it because you now have detention, after school!

Keely stood up "come on Mr. Mesersmich . He was just kidding around."

"Oh, then if you feel the same way then you then you can share the same fate, Ms. Teslow.

"That's not…"

"Keely just sit down. Your making it worse." Phil said as he tugged on her sleeve.

Keely groaned and slowly sat backed down in her seat. But then she turned to Phil with a smile on her face and whispered:

"It's OK, as long as I get to spend time with you I'm never unhappy."

Phil blushed furiously. The red never came off his face until the end of class.

When the bell rang Phil and Keely walked out of classand stood in the hallway face to face.

"Thanks for sticking with me Keels, I owe you one. Phil said looking down

Keely put her handson Phil's head and brought it up. She was giving him a look that Phil had never seen before.

"Like I said, I don't care. As long as I'm with you I'm never unhappy. She then gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. "Bye Phil." She then walked to her next class.

When the next bell rang Phil was still rubbing his cheek. "Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

After detention Phil went directly to his locker to find Keely. He had to stay extra minutesto talk to the teacher. But he was surprisedto find Owen, who had a huge grin on his face

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked

"detention" Owen said still grinning

"what are you smile at?"

"I saw it."

"saw what?"

"Kelly kissed you this morning And the fact that you were still rubbing your cheek when thebell rang after school.

"So! What's your point"

"My point is that you love Keely!"

"I..."

"Still denying it? Oh well…you'll figure it out soon enough. Later phily cheesesteak.

"Don't call me that.

"Whatever." As soon Owen walked off Keely came with a look on her face. A look that he had never seen only until this morning.

"Hey Phil… I thought we could talk in the broadcast room before we leave

"You don't want to talk here?"

"No, not really. I only like it when were alone."

"Oh…OK"

They walked to broadcast room and sat on the couch. Keelyjust had to tell him, everything.

"Phil I just want to say that I love being with you and I love everything about you. I want to stay with you forever. I never want you to leave me, and…

"KEELY STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!"

"W-What?" Keely asked looking confused

"Please this is very confusing for me. I don't know if your just teasing me or being serious"

"Phil I'm being serious. I lo…"

"NO! Keely right now I have mixed feelings about you and your not helping!" Phil yelled.

"PHIL YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! You know what's going on in front of you but can't admit it. But that's the only difference between me and you. I except my feelings for you. WHY CAN'T YOU!" Phil could see tears coming down her eyes.

"Keel, I did not...

"Whatever." She ran out of the room and out of school.

"I can't believe it. She feels the same way."

"KEELY!" and with that he ran out after her. Determine not to lose the love of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Darn it!" Phil said as he was getting into his car. "How could I have been so stupid." He said as he banged his head on the steering wheel.

"No, I can beat myself up later for this. Right now I have to find Keely.

He drove around town for about 3 hours looking for her. He just didn't know where to look

"She only got like a freaking 3 minute head start! Where could she have gone"

It was starting to get dark out. But he was not going home.

"I don't care if it takes me all night I will find her. "Maybe I needhelp.

He got out his cell phone and called Tia.

"Hello Tia, have you seen Keely I can't find her anywhere.

"No but I will let you know if I heard from her.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Was that Phil"

"Yeah, don't worry I told him that I didn't see you.

"Thanks"Keely said. "I don't mean to worry him but I figure he'll give up in about an hour.

Suddenly a cell phone went off

"I wonder who that could be" said Via smiling answering her phone

"Hello, No Phil I have not seen her, I will let you know if I do.OK, see ya"

"Keely you have to talk to him I know he loves you. He just had a hard time admitting it. said Via

"Maybe, but **He's **going to have to show me that **himself!**

It was about 11:00 whenKeely left Tia's house. It was pouring down raining. Whenshe got back she watched some t.v. she fell asleepand her mom wokeher up around 12:30. With a serious look on her face.

"Hun have you seen Phil."

"No…"

"Well… his mom called, she said that he hasn't come home from school and wanted to know if he was here. God I hope he is not out there in this weather.

"Oh my god! He's still out there? Keely ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check something."

She went to her cell phone and saw that's she had 57 messages, all from Phil.

She played the last massage and she started to cry.

"_Keels I know keep trying to call you but I have to tell you that I do love you and I'm very sorry. I love everything about you. Your smile, your kindness and your sense of humor. Your beautiful in every single way so I don't understand why you need make-up. _Keely giggled at this comment. _I was confused because I thought you did not love me back and I did not want accept my feelings because just looking at you with other guys would just tear my heart in 2. I'm sorry that I hurt you. _Keely could hear him crying now_. I love you so much but I guess I blew it. But I guess I never deserved you in the first place. Goodbye Keels._

"I have to find him!" She then bolted out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorryI took so long. here is the chapter**

* * *

Phil's P.O.V

"where are you?" Phil was going up the street next to otto's pink pig "that brings back memories"

"she probably went home hours ago. He said turning around in the direction of her house.

Up the street from her house his car came to a stop.

"your kidding me!" he looked at the at the fuel gage and saw that he ran out of gas. He was about to get out of the car and walk to her house but then he shut the car door.

"why bother? Its my fault in the first place." "Maybe if I hadn't been such an idiot I would have noticed the feelings a long time ago."

"my love for her has always been there. I just couldn't express it because I thought in my heart she didn't feel the same way. But I was a fool to think that.

"no…I'm a fool for not being there for her. I have always let her down. I don't deserve to have a friend like her." I made her cry and I don't seeing her like that it makes me feel so helpless.

He started to cry

"But then when have I helped her she always calls me her friend but I have never acted like a friend to her when she needs me the most."

"I'm very sorry keely"

he took out his WIZARD and pressed a button on it and it spat out a 9 mm pistol.

"I won't be around to let you down anymore."

With that he held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger

then…

let out a sigh…

"safety's on…"

he took it of safety and put the gun to his head and…

PHIL WAIT DON'T!

* * *

**hope you liked it. reveiw please**


	12. Chapter 12

"PHILLLLLL WAIIIIITTTT STOOOPPPPPP!" Keely screamed

_BANG_………

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_You're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

_**flashback**_

"I can't believe he…he…would do that to me!"

"keels…don't worry that guy was a idiot…he doesn't know what he just lost.

"But Phil, how could he cheat on me like that! after all we've been through. I thought he cared about me. He said I was special, I'm just a loser.

"Don't say that. Keely nobody will ever care about me like you." And I know one person who will always think you a special

"who?"

"me"

"OH Phil…Promise me you will never leave me and we always have each other." Keely said through sobs.

"I promise Keely. I will never leave you…"

_**end flashback**_

"PHIL…PHIL…NO!"

she held Phil in her arms sobbing and screaming on his lifeless body

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. Well then if you did this because of me, then its only right that I share the same fate."

Keely put Phil's lifeless body on the ground. She then picked up the gun and held it to her head and whispered.

"I'm sorry everybody but I can't live without the love of my life.

"…ow"

keely's eyed widened "…Phil?"

"Could you drop me softer next time she put the gun on the ground and hugged Phil.

"But…how…?

"your scream surprised me just when I pulled the trigger. The bullet only grazed my head."

"Phil…

"keels… Am I really the love of your life?"

"you always have been!"

He rose up from the ground and kissed her on the lips. Which she gladly returned. Both locked

in time, sharing their first kiss

"I love you Phil" keely said

Phil just smiled "Always" he said.

They both just sat on the ground, lost in time, kissing in the rain.

* * *

hope you liked the chapter.please reveiw. bythe way, i included the song "here without you." by3 doors down. next chapter is last chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

**_3 years later_**.

Keely was standing in a big church facing Phil as she was smiling and had tears coming down her face. Phil was saying his vows to the women he loved the most.

**Forever and ever I'll love you I swear by the stars up above you There never will be any other I'll love you forever and ever**

the past 3 years have been the best years of her entire life. She had graduated from journalism school and already had job offer to be the weather girl for the local news.

**The sun may stop shining in heaven The salty old sea may run dry The Man in the Moon may stop smiling But I'll always be by your side. **

Phil had made out great too. while she was at journalism school he was in the police academy trying to become an officer. He had been put with the special victims unit or SVU. She continued to stare at him as he still said his vows.

**No other arms ever will hold me No other lips ever will kiss me No other heart ever will miss me I'll love you forever and ever. **

Keely had thought back to when their relationship had first begin. To think that neither of them wouldn't be getting married -no- alive if Phil hadn't been in denial.

**I love you this year I'll love you next year And than forever I'll always need you I'll never leave you I'll love you forever.**

She thought back to that night when they had almost took their own lives because they almost lost each other. But in a way **that night** made **this day **more special. They proved how far they were willing to go to be with each other.

**And if you ever change your mind Think again and give me time For you're my first love You are my last love You're my forever. **

Now here they are. Both successful and about to spend the rest of there lives together. She could see Phil had tears in his eyes as he said the last part of his vow:

**And when the sun shines on our love That's when I thank the Lord above You're my first love You are my last love You are my everlasting love You're my first love You are my last love You're my forever.**

After Phil was done he slip the ring onher finger and when the priest said what he had to say and before he kissed her, he said the 2 words that she had been waiting to hear since that fateful night:

**I DO.**

* * *

**thank you reading my first story and the great reveiws.I'm already working onmy second potf fic. thanx )**


End file.
